The Bronze Boys: Bat Papo Online!
by FranCDZ
Summary: Uma sala de Bat-Papo exclusiva dos nossos meninos de Bronze! No que será que vai dar! Leiaaaammm e descubraaam! :D


CDZ não é meu! É do Titio Kurumada! E só ele ganha dinheiro com eles! :(

Bom, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui! Espero que gostem e que me mandem as suas opiniões!

Bom, é isso! Leiam e divirtam-se! =D

**

* * *

Um momento entre amigos (no MSN)!**

**

* * *

Sala de bate papo **_**"The Bronze Boys"**_** no MSN:**

**"Pégasus Seiya acaba de entrar nesta sala."**

**"Dragão Shiryu acaba de entrar nesta sala."**

**"Shun... kawaii! *-* acaba de entrar nesta sala."**

**"Cignus Hyoga acaba de entrar nesta sala."**

**"Ikki ave Fênix acaba de entrar nesta sala."**

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

Fala ae gente! =D

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

E ai Seiya! Olá pessoal! Como vão? =)

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Oiiii! Miguxoooos! Tudooo bom? =)

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Oi Pessoal! Tudo bem?

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Fala ai Pangaré! Diz ai Pato! Fala cambada! Tão tudo bem?

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

Tudo na boa aqui e com vcs?

Ikki... pangaré é o teu c..., o infeliz! ¬¬

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Tudo bem aqui tbm!

Ikki... Pato é a Senhora sua mãe, tah? ¬¬

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Euu tôo beemm tbmm! *-*

Aiii que bonitinho o Hyoga todo educadinho pra xinga a mão do Ikki... que é a minha tbm... Ai Hyoga, fala mal da minha mãe não!

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Estou ótimo! ^^

Mas o Ikki não toma jeito nunca! u.u

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

Huahuahuahua

O Shun já ia elogiando o Hyoga por ter xingado a mãe dele! XD

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Hahahahahaha

Realmente! XD Foi mal ai Shun! XD

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Aaahhh! Tudo bem! Foi de momento! Já perdoeiii o meu miguinho Hyoguinha lindo! ^^

**Pegasus Seiya diz:**

"Hyoguinha lindo"?

*rindo alto*

XD

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Que momento, hein Hyoga! Que momento! XD

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Vão se ferra vcs dois! ¬¬

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Oh Shun! Não começa com a viadagem pra cima desse Marreco não, hein oh! Ò.Ó

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Marreco é vc seu periquito inflamado! Ò.Ó

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Olha lá como fala comigo o "Frost Free"! Ò.Ó

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

*rindo muito alto*

Que comédia! XD

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Ei vocês dois! Parem de brigar! Vocês são amigos, não deveriam ficar se xingando assim! U.u

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Ai gente! O Shiry tem razão (como sempre! =D)! Não briguem! É feio! :'(

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Vai te ferra o Piru Flambado! Ò.Ó

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Vai se ferra você sua geladeira super desenvolvida do ca...!

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

*rachando de ri*

Caramba, vocês dois mereciam um Oscar! XD

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Poh Seiya! Para de dah força e me ajuda a tenta aparta essa discução! U.u

**Pegasus Seiya diz:**

Ah Shiryu! Deixa de ser chato! Se os dois quiserem se pega no pau deixa ué! Vai ser divertido de vê! XD

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

ò.ó u.u

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Ai Ikkiiii! Para de briga com o Hyoguinha! :'(

Shiryu, separa eles! :'(

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

*entre os dois tentando separá-los*

Eu to tentando Shun! Eu to tentando! O.O

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

*do lado esquerdo do Shiryu*

Vai se dana sua galinha mal assada! Ò.Ó

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

*do lado direito do Shiryu*

Vai se dana você seu Dr. Freez de um e noventa e nove! Ò.Ó

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

*colocando uma tigela de pipoca em cima da mesa do pc*

Essa briga vai ser interessante! 8D

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

*ainda no meio dos dois tentando aparta a discussão*

MAS SERÁ QUE DAVA PRA ALGUÉM VIR AQUI ME AJUDA? Ò.Ó

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

*chorando*

IKKIIIII E HYOGUINHAAAAA PAREM DE BRIGAAAAAAA! :'(

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

*pensando*

Que grande ajuda! ¬¬

**Pegasus Seiya diz:**

*rindo litros e litros*

O Shiryu, deixa eles vai! Assisti a briga e deixa eles! É bem melhor! XD

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

*se desvencilhando de Shiryu*

Não precisa mais se preocupar Shiryu! Eu já larguei esse "tocha humana" de mão! Vo sai que eu ganho mais!

Tchau pra vocês! Fui!

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

AAAHHH! Vai não Hyoguinha! Fica mais! *-*

**Cignus Hyoga diz:**

Não Shun... eu preciso ir! Tchau! ¬¬

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Aaahh! Tah bom então!

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Fico com medinho, né oh Sorvetão!

Vai logo! Te some daqui!

**"Cignus Hyoga acaba de deixar esta sala."**

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Ok ok! Já chega de brigas agora! Paro!

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

Aaaahhh! Agora que tava ficando boa a briga o Hyoga amarelo! Hunt! ¬¬

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Seiya, nos poupe de seus comentários, tah? ¬¬

**Pégasus Seiya diz:**

Vai se dana Shiryu! ò.ó

Ah, isso aqui fico chato agora! Eu vo nessa tbm que a chata da minha irmã tah me enchendo a paciência pra usa o pc!

Fui galera! Até amanhã! ;)

**"Pégasus Seiya acaba de deixar esta sala."**

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Ikki, vc tah mais calminho, tah, maninho querido? *-*

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Shun, não começa que eu ainda toh puto com aquele marreco do inferno!

Aquele viadinho Siberiano tah me devendo faz tempo jah! (raiva)

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Ai Ikkiii! Não fala assim do meu amiguinho Hyoguinha! Ele é tããããão kawaii! *-*

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

*segurando o riso*

Shun, acho melhor vc desistir! Essa rinha do Ikki com o Hyoga não vai acaba tão cedo!

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Hummm... acho que você tem razão Shiryu! =/

**Ikki ave Fênix diz:**

Eu jah vo indo nessa! Tenho mais o que faze do que fica aqui com vcs dois!

Fui! *some*

**"Ikki ave Fênix acaba de deixar esta sala."**

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Aaaahhh! O Ikki sumiu de novu! T.T

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Shun, você já deveria ter se acostumado! ¬¬

O Ikki vive sumindo!

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Eu sei, mas ele bem que podia ter falado comigo antes de sumir! T.T

**Dragão Shiryu diz:**

Aff Shun! ¬¬

Bom, eu vou sair também! A Shunrei está me esperando para irmos ao Cinema!

Tchau Shun! Até amanhã!

**"Dragão Shiryu acaba de deixar esta sala."**

**Shun... kawaii! *-* diz:**

Ikki! T.T

**"Shun... kawaii! *-* acaba de deixar esta sala."**

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem reviews, plis! *-***

**Bjos! **


End file.
